Ben 10 World Tour
by TheDnDking
Summary: Ben takes a trip around the world. Will an alien breakout ruin his plans? R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do NOT own any of these aliens or there powers. All alien designs are created by kjmarch on DeviantArt. I thank him for his drawings. Also each time Ben transforms I will use the alien's name in place of his in speech.

Ben 10 World Tour

Chapter 1: The Trip Begins

Ben could hardly wait. He, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were going on another summer vacation. This time instead of just touring the United States, they were going all over the world. He looked at the clock. 8:00 AM. Max and Gwen would be their any minute. His suitcase was already packed and he was ready to leave at any second.

"Ben! Grandpa Max is here!" His mom called out from down stairs. Ben grabbed his suitcase and ran down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" Ben said kissing his mom on the cheek and heading out the door. Grandpa Max and Gwen were waiting in the rust bucket.

"Hey dweeb." Gwen said looking up from her laptop.

"Hi Gwen." Ben said back. "By the way, did you ever tell your parents about you being a witch?"

"You tell your parents about the omnitrix?"

"Let's not start out like this o.k.?" Max said looking back.

"O.K. grandpa." Ben and Gwen said at the same time.

"Now come on, we got a ferry to catch." Max began to drive off. No sooner did they leave the town when a weird spaceship appeared over head.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, but it looks familiar." Max said stopping, "Ben, maybe you should go hero and check that thing out."

"Way ahead of you." Ben slammed down on the omnitrix.

**TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE**

Black tentacles spread from the omnitrix to cover Ben's face. Four eye stalks burst from the sides of his head. Wings burst from his back and his legs turned insectoid and split. Ben struck a heroic pose.

**END OF TRANSFORMATION**

"I'll be right back." Stinkfly said. He took flight for the strange spaceship. Upon reaching it Stinkfly used his stinger to tear open the ship. "Free-The Galactic Enforcers?" he said reaching the control room.

"Who are you?" Ultimos asked.

"It's me, Ben." Stinkfly responded.

"Yeah right." Tini said cracking her knuckles. Just before Tini could land her first punch, the omnitrix timed out and Stinkfly turned back into Ben.

"So it is you." Synaptak said.

"Ben, just who we need." Ultimos said, "There is a major problem and we need your help."

"What is the problem?" Ben asked.

"Are you aware of the prison planet?" Synaptak asked.

"Yeah I was there with Tetrax." Ben responded.

"Well when you escaped, other aliens escaped as well." Ultimos stated.

"They are all over this planet." Synaptak said.

"So we need your skills." Tini said.

"What do you need me to do?" Ben asked.

"Fight the aliens, weaken them, and then use this." Ultimos said handing Ben a camera-like object, "It will send them back to the prison planet."

"So you want me to kick alien butt, then take their picture?" Ben questioned.

"In a way, yes." Ultimos said, "We'll send you back down to the surface but that is all we can do for you."

"But-" Before Ben could finish his sentence he was teleported back to the rust bucket.

"Ben! Where were you? What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, it was just the Galactic Enforcers; they want me to round up some aliens with this." Ben said showing the teleporter.

"They want you to use a camera?" Gwen asked confused.

"It's not a camera, it's a matter transporter." Max intervened, "But it does take pictures of what ever it sends."

"Well, anyway, where are we heading first?" Ben asked.

"Greece."


	2. Chapter 2: Greece

Author's Note: I did not create the aliens in this chapter (or any chapter)

Chapter 2: Greece

A tour group was visiting the ruins of a Greek temple. "So any questions?" the tour guide asked.

"Are centaurs real?" a little girl asked.

"No, of course not." The tour guide responded.

"I disagree." A mysterious voice said behind the tour guide.

"And what makes you such an –"the tour guide had to stop short as a hoofed figure fell into the group.

**SCEANE CHANGE**

The Tennyson's just stepped off the ferry as the rust bucket was driven off.

"Here you go sir." The driver said handing the keys back to Max. "I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank-you." Max said taking the keys, "Come on kids, we got some site seeing to do."

"This is going to be very boring." Ben said as he slumped into the rust bucket.

"Come on Ben, lighten up." Gwen said in an excited voice. "Ancient Greece is counted as the cradle of ancient cizilation. Modern Greece has museums, ruins of the ancient temples, and so much more."

"Again, boring." Ben said starting up one of his Sumo Slammer video games.

"I suppose a dweeb like you won't understand the cultural significance of Greece." Gwen said opening a book.

"Just don't get to comfortable you two; we'll be at the first temple in thirty minutes." Max said not even looking back.

**SCEANE CHANGE**

In a hospital, the tour guide was in a state of mental shock surrounded by doctors. "I'm telling you, it was a centaur!"

"It couldn't have been. Centaurs aren't real, you know that."

"I know, but what else could it have been, it had a horse's body and the upper half of a man's body! That is a centaur!" the tour guide said.

"I think it would be best to put him on electro shock." A doctor said taking one away from the group. "Just until he stops thinking he was attacked by a centaur."

"Agreed."

**SCEANE CHANGE**

"We're here." Max said putting the rust bucket in park.

"I can't believe we came all this way just to see a couple of broken down buildings." Ben said carelessly.

"Ben just relaxes and enjoys it here." Gwen said.

"Whatever, hey, what is going on over there?" Ben said noticing a group of people.

"I don't know." Max said. The group went over to the group only to find out it was a group of people around a reporter.

"This is Carmela with the news." The reporter said, "On this spot earlier today a man was allegedly attack by a" Carmela paused to hold back a laugh, "centaur. Though the man was not harmed to severely, he was taken to a hospital for mental examination."

"A centaur?" Gwen said confused, "A thought they didn't exist."

"Actually, Ancient Greek Plumbers had a major problem with them." Max corrected, "But I thought that centaurs became extinct a long time ago."

"Whatever." Ben said finally excited, "All I know is things finally got interesting."

Eventually the sun went down and the Tennysons found their way to their hotel. Almost as soon as they got in, Ben plopped down on the bed and turned on the T.V.

"This stupid centaur attack is on every channel." He complained.

"If a centaur did exist until now, it would be big news." Max said.

"Yeah well, then what are we supposed to do if we can't watch T.V.?" Ben asked turning off the T.V.

"I think we should get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." Max said finishing putting away his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ben said going to sleep.

**SCEANE CHANGE**

Two nurses were in charge of the tour guide's room at night.

"Slow night huh?" One of the nurses said.

"Of course it is." The other nurse responded, "There is only one patient up here." The nurses continued their slow conversation until it was interrupted by screaming.

"Nurse! Nurse!" the tour guide (a.k.a. the only patient on the floor) shouted. When the two nurses burst into the room, the tour guide was in great panic. "He's back! He's going to kill me!"

"Who?" one of the nurses asked.

"The centaur! He wants revenge!"

**SCEANE CHANGE**

Morning eventually came and sunlight bathed the Tennyson's hotel room. Max and Gwen got up but Ben stayed asleep.

"Ben, wake up." Gwen said still sleepily.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Ben asked.

"Sun up." Max said wide awake.

"Ugh." Ben groaned again.

"Now eat up, our first stop is the temple that the held the statue of Zeus' remains." Max said serving what looked like worms. After "breakfast" the Tennysons soon arrived at the ruins.

"You know this is the place of the centaur attack right?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, we need to make sure that we aren't dealing with centaurs." Max said.

"You are and you aren't." a weird voice said, Gwen, Max, and Ben turned around to see a green skinned centaur with blades on his arms and tail, one blue eye, and tentacles on his head.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"I am Omames." The centaur responded. "You could call me the last centaur."

"You're not a centaur!" Max said surprised.

"Like I said, I am but I'm not. I come form Olympus 9. A planet far from here." He responded.

"Well I don't care who you are. You're going down." Ben dialed the omnitrix and slammed down.

**TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE**

Ben's muscles began to swell, two extra arms burst out of his sides, and he turns around strikes a heroic pose.

**END TRANSFORMATION**

"A tetremand? Oh I get it, you have the omnitrix." Omames said.

"That's right." Fourarms said, "Get ready for a smack down." Fourarms attempted to deliver a series of punches but Omames easily blocked each punch and even used his tail to slice a huge cut across Fourarms' chest.

"Wow," Omames said, "I didn't know that a tetremand was so easy to beat."

"Don't get cocky just yet." Fourarms said getting up, "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Fourarms slammed all four arms on the ground resulting in a huge shockwave knocking his opponent back. "Gwen, use the camera now!"

"Hang on!" Gwen said fumbling with the matter transporter.

"Not so fast," Omames said throwing a rock at Gwen knocking the camera out of her hands, "Try taking my picture now."

"Should have stayed focused on me!" Fourarms said grabbing Omames by his tail a commencing to spin him around.

"Let me go!" Omames shouted.

"Okay." Fourarms said letting go of his tail, sending him flying. Omames crashed into a stone pillar.

"That's it." Omames said, "Now I'm getting serious."

"Good," Fourarms said, "Now I can get a work out." No sooner did Fourarms finished his sentence when the omnitrix began to time out. "Not now!" Their was a red flash a Fourarms switched back to Ben.

"Well, well, well," Omames said, "Looks like you haven't found the master code yet." He took off for Ben with his horse's speed. Ben raised his arms to protect himself. No sooner did Omames touch Ben, without cutting him, when a blue beam struck him.

"You okay Ben?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What's this?" Ben said looking down at the omnitrix; it was flashing yellow with all the silhouettes flashing past.

"Ugh." Omames said getting up from the laser blast. No sooner did Omames finally regained composure, when the omnitrix stopped flashing and the silhouette of a centaur appeared.

"Hey, I got his form." Ben said excitedly.

"Not that I'll give you a chance to use it." Omames said charging Ben, who quickly slammed down on the omnitrix.

**Transformation Sequence**

Two tentacles came out of Ben's head, his eyes merged into one, his forearms spouted blades, and the bottom half of Ben turned into a horse legs. Ben turned around and struck a heroic pose.

**End Sequence**

"So what are you going to call this form?" Omames asked, "I know you name each alien."

"I don't know, Overkill?" He said, "It just seems appropriate because of all the blades."

"Is that an insult?" Omames asked.

"I don't know." Overkill said. While he was busy thinking, Omames charged him and attempted to gash Overkill across the chest. Luckily, Overkill was able to counter with his own blades.

"Ben, I got the camera!" Gwen shouted, "Just hold him off until I figure out how to use this thing."

"Easier said than done." Overkill said trying to land his own hits against Omames, but each one was blocked.

"You are a fool," Omames said, "You know nothing about my species fighting style or powers."

"Gwen, hurray up and take his picture!" Overkill said using every blade he has to block Omames' blades.

"But, you're to close," Gwen said, "You might get in the picture."

"Just do it!" Overkill shouted. Gwen pointed the camera at Omames and pushed the button. A white orb fired form the lens and struck Omames, causing him to disappear in a flash of light.


End file.
